1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to room-temperature-curable silicon terminated organic sealant compositions having improved cure speeds, and to metal and glass primer compositions for use therewith. This invention also relates to the use of such compositions as fast-curing sealants for vehicles and other uses. These sealants are especially useful for sealing glass to metal, such as to secure the windshield to an automobile body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevent prior art is believed to be fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,557, the text of which is incorporated herein by reference.
That patent describes vulcanizable silicon-terminated organic polymers whose formula and preparation can be graphically described as follows: ##STR1## wherein R is a lower alkyl radical of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; wherein R' is a divalent bridging radical selected from the groups consisting of a divalent hydrocarbon radical, a divalent hydrocarbon ether radical and a divalent hydrocarbon amino radical; and wherein Z is a member selected from the group consisting of -S and -NR", where R" is H or a lower alkyl radical of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Applicants have found that these polymers have the disadvantage that they lack the curing speed required in automotive windshield sealant applications.